Thomas Ranould
Thomas Ranould Growing up in an inner colony world and born to a prestigious family who readily payed his way through university, a young Thomas majored in the sciences and engineering but would later find his true calling in the burgeoning fields of xeno-archeology/biology. Studies that at the time were both a personal fascination and an academic minor... would later became an obsession that would singlehandedly end his career. Biography Edit Having Grown in the lap of family luxury and connection, near the time he might have properly graduated from the Capital University, Thomas was offered the chance to pursue his fascination of Xeno-arceology and accompany a small team of scientists to a planet beyond the core worlds to examine 'unexplained ruins' found within the surface. After a brief setup and several sample studies later, the ceramic and crystalline ruins seemed to predate even rock in which it was excavated from. Led on by his curiosity, Thomas became separated from the rest of his team within an hour of their entry to the structure when he inadvertently activated a strange spire in the center of a large pool. The most he is able to remember from this time is a brief flash of burning pain, the sensation of falling, all of which ending with an abrupt and gut wrenching stop against a solid surface. Coming to his senses, he realized he was no longer within the same ruins. The construction of the room was similar, but… new. Maintained. Following the scent of fresh air, Thomas found himself on what could only be described as an observation deck looking down from the ziggurat of a city like structure, hovering in the center of a vast ocean as the floor lifted and reshaped itself into a console of sorts. Curios, he touched it. A mistake he would regret as he was hurled back across the room with his arm and head feeling like they were on fire and ringing long before he even impacted the wall; the strange world fading to black as consciousness was knocked from him. Reawakening, he found himself floating in a pool of water on the wasted planet of equestria. With new purpose, Thomas abandoned his studies or thoughts of returning to his team. Determined to rediscover and unlock the secrets of this strange new world… and his new internal companion as he would come to be aware. Since his contact with the panel, he has discovered he is now host to a semi-sentient swarm of nanites. Something which seems intent on the preservation of his health and capable of connecting to most unsecured data-spheres. While he may have a 'computer' in his blood and brain, it is taxing to make use of for more intensive feats of mechanical and informational transfer using brainpower alone. This has led Thomas has speculate whether or not the swarm is his tool, or he a tool for the swarm. This new drive to 'return' being implanted in his mind by the thing he is now host to. For the most part he feels in control of the entity, but he is concerned about how it exhibits self-preservation tendencies found within other sapient life. Going so far as to reconstruct his left eye when it was damaged by a stray knife along his travels, giving it the haunting blue tone it now bears. None the less, he continues to hone and experiment with his new gift in the hope of understanding it and... 'it'... more fully. Equipment Nomad Class Haz-Envirosuit, Bloodborne nanoswarm 'data sprite', Colonist class survival kit.